


But There's Nothing to Be Afraid Of

by momothesweet



Series: Night Changes [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Board Games, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, there's also a fireplace involved if you want a hint as to what happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothesweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your one-year anniversary with Daichi is spent in a cozy home with board games and wine. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	But There's Nothing to Be Afraid Of

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I have trouble with Daichi? Who knows. I love him.
> 
> If you haven't noticed already, the story is inspired by 1D's music video for "Night Changes." Link in the series description.

Upon knocking on the door, you smooth out your dress for what feels like the hundredth time. It’s a habit that’s hard to break, regardless of how many times Daichi tells you that you look fine.

Speaking of whom, he answers the door with a warm smile and a cozy-looking sweater. He greets you with a gentle kiss, your name lingering as he leaves your lips.

“Hi. Come inside?”

You nod, and Daichi leads you inside the homey space that smelled of pine trees in snow. You take off your shoes and jacket, and he takes you to the living room where the fireplace is lit and there’s a bottle of wine, some glasses, and a stack of board games on a coffee table. His grandparents were generous enough to lend the two of you their house on the outskirts of the city. In fact, his whole family is a group of friendly, down-to-earth people. Just like Daichi. You don’t know how you got graced with a boyfriend with such a caring family, but you’re not complaining. You have a house to yourself with Daichi, and what feels like all the time in the world.

“Happy anniversary,” he says as he seats you on the couch. He kisses you again, this time slower and more tender as he wraps a hand around your waist. The kiss feels hotter than the fireplace next to the two of you, and you pull away red in the face but grinning like a teenage schoolgirl.

“Thanks,” you say sheepishly. “I can’t believe it’s been a year.”

“I can.” Daichi shifts to pour you both a glass of wine, and he hands one to you. “For many more years to come?”

“For many more years to come,” you repeat. “Cheers.”

The glasses clink and the wine is just the right amount of sweet and fruity. After a drink, and warming up considerably to Daichi and the entire atmosphere, you take a closer look at the board games on the table. There’s Monopoly, Jenga, a deck of cards, and a few others that you’re willing to play on such a relaxed, low-key night. Perhaps not Monopoly, though. It’s only the two of you in the house, and you’ve never made each other that angry, but you’re not taking any chances.

Although, angry Daichi on anniversary night sounds like a recipe for screaming his name in a different context.

But no dirty thoughts, now. You shake them off and slide to the floor, grabbing the Jenga box and smiling at Daichi.

“Ready to have your ass kicked?” you joke, eyes as innocent as they can.

“We’ll have to see about that,” he says with a laugh. He gets on the floor with you and you both set up the game, the blocks stacked tall and not as intimidating as you made it out to be. Because (of course) Daichi is the ideal gentleman, he lets you go first. And after the first block is pulled, the game goes in full swing. It’s fun watching Daichi concentrate; his brows furrow while he carefully pokes a block out of its place. The tower stands on one block at the very bottom when it finally topples over on the table. You giggle and squeal as Daichi holds onto the block that causes the destruction.

“Told you I’d kick your ass,” you say as your start cleaning up.

“The night’s not over yet. We’ve still got a ton of board games left.”

The both of you laugh and drink another glass of wine while he pulls out CandyLand. That flies by, followed by a deck of cards to play Speed and War, then Uno, and finally, Monopoly. All the while, the two of you talk about work and finishing up school and potential plans for your professional futures. It’s not the most exciting conversation looking from the outside. With Daichi, though, you’re keen on his words and so is he.

It’s getting late, and your head rests on his shoulder as he pays up for his rent on Park Place. Your wins have evened up with his wins, and at any time now, you’re both ready to wind down and fall asleep with nothing but happiness and a stomach filled with wine. An unfinished game, too, but that doesn’t particularly matter.

“Do you remember our first kiss?” he suddenly asks while you roll the dice.

A six, and you’re moving your game piece to free parking. “Of course I remember. Took you three dates before you could do it properly.”

“I was nervous,” he defends playfully. He rolls a four. “Anyway...when I kissed you, I knew I found the right person.”

“You’re so cheesy.” You hand him his $200 and rent money. Your voice drops and you look at him. “But I feel the same way.”

Daichi steals a kiss when you finish handing him his play money, and you’re reminded of how much you initially adored your boyfriend. Which was, surprisingly, not a whole lot. As charming and as good-looking as he was (and still is), his confidence feigned outside of the volleyball court. He had this tendency of looking away when you tried to flirt with him, and his own attempts were definitely ripped from those movies about chumps who have no idea how to talk to women. You couldn’t have been _that_ attractive, were you? (The answer is yes.)

When you brought up volleyball on the first date, though, he wouldn’t stop talking about strategies, his teammates, and how he almost served to a middle blocker’s face when he first saw yours amongst the others in the bleachers during a game at the start of the season. You both got so caught up in the conversation you realized you left the date without a kiss. The second date fared a little bit better, though you still didn’t get what you wanted. The third time was the charm; busy streets and passersby didn’t stop Daichi from halting you in your tracks and leaning forward to kiss you in front of a coffee shop. You clearly remember the song being covered when he kissed you in the crowd. He’s never done it again, but whenever you two decide on doing a little public display of affection, which isn’t often, it always makes you think back to that moment.

You won yourself another ten dollars after drawing a card from the community chest. Daichi smirks as he stands and tends to the fire while holding his glass of wine.

“You deserve to earn more than ten dollars for your beauty,” he says to you, eyes concentrating on the fireplace.

“Oh yeah?” You lean forward, unknowingly giving him a view down your dress. “What should I win, then?”

Daichi turns his head and transfers his concentration to you. He’s so focused on you (and wherever else he might be looking) that he accidentally spills his wine into the fireplace, causing a surge of flames in his direction and a very loud yelp. You jump back, and so does Daichi as he tries to put out the fire that spread to the sleeve of his sweater. His frantic steps knock over the bottle of wine, along with your half-filled glass, staining your dress. Perhaps it was the buzz that caused the commotion. Regardless of the reason, you still had to scramble to stand up and grab the throw blanket from the couch to put the fire out. This all happens in a matter of seconds, but you’re definitely done with the rest of the night after using that much energy to prevent a worse fire.

It takes the both of you a few minutes to recover and catch your breath. You assess the damage, and find one wine-stained outfit, a spot on the carpet that’ll be a pain in the ass to get out, a slew of crumpled Monopoly money, and a slightly traumatized boyfriend with a crisp sweater sleeve and what you presume to be massive guilt on his face.

“I’m so sorry,” he mumbles.

“No, don’t be.” You shake your head and face him, the wine sticky against your dress and your skin. You try to ignore it. “It was an accident.”

“I know, I know. It’s just...I feel bad.”

“Of course you’re going to feel bad,” you say, “you literally just set yourself on fire because of me.”

“And if I paid more attention I-”

“Forget it. It happens.” Though it probably doesn’t. “I still love you.”

A beat passes, and Daichi smiles that warm smile you love and takes your hand in his. “I love you, too.”

You kiss him on the cheek, and look down at his charred sweater. “Are you hurt?”

He shakes his head. “Just hot.”

“We should probably get your clothes off, then,” you giggle.

“I could say the same thing for you,” he says. He leans forward on the couch to pull off his sweater, revealing a very well-toned body in a white shirt, his arm just barely red from the fiasco. You’re ogling him, and it’s not subtle.

“I think I need a shower,” you say to him. And you really do - your dress feels gross and you’d rather not feel sticky with wine for the rest of the night.

Daichi smirks. You know what he’s thinking. It’s on your mind, too. You can’t deny it, now. The way Daichi speaks now gets your skin tingling in all the right places.

“I do, too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've received requests to make the series more sexy, and I will gladly do so for all our favorite captains :D
> 
> Due to work and life things, this might take some time. I plan to release the last two fics, and _then_ the smut, so please be patient!
> 
> In the meantime, feel free to contact me for my tumblr or twitter or anything like that. Thanks for reading!


End file.
